


Shut Up — Drarry

by acciobellary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciobellary/pseuds/acciobellary
Summary: Sorry kinda lame, this is my first time writing a Drarry fanfic. Oh and sorry if there are grammatical errors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Shut Up — Drarry

Harry's mind is occupied with his thoughts of him being a Triwizard Champion, how will he survive, the graveyard in his dreams and the thought of his best friend Ron being mad at him. He keep asking his self _''Will I survive? How?"_

He's walking absentmindedly when a blonde-haired guy sitting up on a tree shouted "Why so tense Potter?" It is Draco Malfoy, his mortal enemy.

 _"What the bloody hell is he doing up there? He literally climbed a tree just to tease me? He looks cute- I mean- uh ridiculous."_ He thought.

"My father and i have a bet you see," He jumped down. "I don't think you're gonna last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees, he thinks you won't last five." He and his squad laugh.

"Shut up Malfoy! I don't give a damn what your father thinks! He's vile and cruel, and you're a pathetic." He snapped.

"Really Potter?" Draco started walking towards Harry slowly, their nose is touching each other's, "S-shut up!" "Make me." Draco said with a smirk in his handsome face. Harry wet his lips, staring at Draco's lips. "What now Potter." The smirk in his face is still there.

Harry pulled Draco's necktie and their soft lips met. It was a long kiss, when they parted their lips they breathe heavily, they can feel the hotness of each other's breath. Everyone who's watching them is shocked as hell!

"Can you shut up now, or I'll have to kiss that soft lips of yours again?" Harry said with a smirk. "I- uh-" Draco is now redder than a tomato. "Potter, Malfoy detention, 50 points from Gryffindor, 10 points from Slytherin. This school-- is not a place for you to snog.. shamelessly." A deep voice said behind Harry, it's Professor Snape!

"See you later, **Dragon**." Harry said with a smirk and start walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kinda lame, this is my first time writing a Drarry fanfic. Oh and sorry if there are grammatical errors.


End file.
